Can't Be
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: COMPLETE Every Saturday, the group of seven would come to the Pip. Every Saturday they would sit at the same table and drink the same drinks. Every Saturday Lily would dance with James. Rated for: sexual reference, mild swearing, and sexual implication
1. Dance With Me

Can't Be  
  
Summary: Every Saturday, the group of seven would come to the Pip. Every Saturday they would sit at the same table and drink the same drinks. Every Saturday Lily would dance with James. (Rated for: sexual reference, mild swearing, and sexual implication)  
  
A/N: This is not meant to be a one shot. But if I don't get that much feedback it will be a one shot. It's a new kind of writing... so... I don't know what you guys will think about it. Read on if you want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Can't Be

* * *

The music was blaring as the seventh years dragged themselves across the dance floor. The three gorgeous broads had rid themselves of their heavy robes and strapped on their Muggle low-cuts and dips as they headed off to Pip Caron. Hogsmeade was an all-wizard community which one of the girls, Lily Evans had always reminded them; but the owner was Muggle-born, justifying the name, concluded another girl Dorcas Meadowes.  
  
Dorcas had shoulder-length, thin, brown hair, which matched the colour of her brown eyes perfectly. Amelia Bones, the last of the girl, had dirty blond hair, and light gray eyes that were almost always alighted with the laughter coming out of her lips. Lily had red-auburn hair, that was always down and moving as she shook her head dancing to the music; the hair covered her face, but if you ever had a clear look you would have noticed how incredibly beautiful the emerald colour twinkled in mischief.  
  
These three girls, though civil with the four boys that had just strode into the Pip, loved having friendly competitions. Stubborn as ever, Lily would just not admit that she was—dare she say it—wanting to be friends with James Potter. His jet black hair was always too messy, she thought, and his hazel eyes gave her a run for her money at the amount of mischief (matching hers) they held almost all the time. She had absolutely no problem with dark haired, gray eyed, thin stature Sirius Black; no with innocent blue-greened eyed, dirty blond haired Remus Lupin; or even with, the chubby mousy haired boy Peter Pettigrew.  
  
It was being friends with James that was so appealing and discouraging at the same time. Every Saturday, separately, the group of seven would come to the Pip. Every Saturday they would sit at the same table and rink the same drinks. Every Saturday Lily would dance with James and they would never act upon it. James had been smitten with her over the past couple years; how deep the feelings went, the girls didn't know. Over that time frame, James learned the so's and no's of asking Lily Evans out. She did not want him to be brave, or to flirt, and most certainly she didn't want him to be cocky; she didn't want that, "I'm better than you are," attitude. She wanted to dance.  
  
"Hey," the guys said, walking towards their usual table. The girls smiled their hello as a waitress walked over.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favourite group of students!" muttered the waitress as soon as they had sat down; Lily and James sitting on the outer part of the booth, because they were always the quickest to go to the dance floor. "The usual?"  
  
Sirius smiled, nodding cheekily, and the waitress flushed before walking towards the bar tender with the order.  
  
"A dance?" James asked Lily, gesturing towards the floor; she stared. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and walked towards the dance floor; James behind her. The dance was up beat and it was a crowded house. This, lucky for James (and Lily; of course nobody knew) meant the two would have to dance even closer than they normally do. They faced the same direction as they danced to the music; his arms wrapped around her waist and she was rubbing next to him. She turned to face him, running her hands down his chest before wrapping one arm around his neck and continuing on their dancing.  
  
"Man, what sexual tension," Sirius said from the table, looking at the couple.  
  
"You could cut it with a knife," Amelia and Dorcas agreed in unison, then laughed.  
  
"Anyone want a cig?" asked Sirius, randomly.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked," replied Amelia dryly.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't," he said taking a sip of his drink. "Just making conversation... Why? Does it turn you on?"  
  
Amelia, for the first time since she was five, rolled her eyes at his comment and walked out towards the dance floor. She met a tall bloke, which was no older than twenty one. He held a drink in one hand and held onto the bar with the other in a position that would have aroused any normal female.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me, babe," Sirius laughed slightly turning towards Dorcas and downing his drink.  
  
"Let's dance, Remus," she said, standing up and leading him towards the dance floor.  
  
Remus only glanced back when he heard Sirius cough before saying, "Whipped!"  
  
Sirius turned in his seat to face Peter. "Looks like it's just you and me, Worm. Want to go do something?"  
  
The music was still up beat and James was now wrapping his arm around Lily's waist as she panted, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Your dancing makes me want to shag you really badly, you know?" he asked quietly.  
  
Lily didn't answer but felt his hand move up her leg to the trim of her skirt. She didn't panic, because she knew she had asked for it; for once she wore a skirt instead of bell-bottoms, and instead of a long sleeve shirt, she wore a V-neck tank top that became twice as revealing because it was two sizes too big. Dorcas had told her it was supposed to make her look sexier; whilst Amelia said she looked fine the way she was. She didn't really care, because she only ever danced with James when she came here. James didn't seem to mind either as his eyes were caught averting there quite a few times to say the least.  
  
"Most girls have the brain but no the beauty... but you Miss Evans have been blessed with both," he whispered in her ear and she tried to ignore him. He didn't know that this turned her on above none other. "You know you could have it all with me? Shag after shag... snog after snog... other things..."  
  
He grinned and she looked up at him as the song ended. "And when do we get to talk?"  
  
He laughed in response but didn't answer. She looked away, pulling his arms off of her and walking towards the table. He stopped her.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"It's slow," she said in return.  
  
"If you're not going to date me... at least let me hold you—"  
  
"You hold me during fast songs—"  
  
"No... you rub up on my leg," he said slyly. "We have nothing... so what's one dance?"  
  
She allowed him to pull her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. All the couples were dancing, and one bloke was even moving to his beat. Lily smiled softly, but ended up having her mind return to her dance partner. She knew what she wanted to say. It wasn't that easy. But... she knew it was. It was that easy to turn to James and tell him.  
  
"The reason we haven't got anything is because you never ask."  
  
James stared in confusion. "Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, Potter."  
  
James looked furious. "Bloody hell—why did I even ask? Why did you tell me to ask if you didn't have any intention of saying yes?!"  
  
Lily didn't answer for a moment. But once again the answer was right there in her head, waiting for her to open her mouth and answer his question. When she knew the song was ending she looked up at him with every intention of answering the bleeding question.  
  
"Because, Potter, we can't be _lovers_... if we can't even be _friends_."  
  
Promptly Lily stepped out of James' arms and walked towards the booth where she sat down and rank her whiskey as though it were a shot glass. For the first time ever, she danced with someone else besides James.

* * *

A/N: If you want me to continue just give a holler. This can be a one shot... but I can make it into more if you all want me to. It's different from my normal writing... hope you liked it. Leave a review, please! It would probably be five chapters... not making any promises though.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus


	2. Proving Himself

Chapter Two: Proving Himself  
  
A/N: Wow! I was worried that you were all going to comment about Lily being a slut or something. She only dances with James which is important to the plot. She's physically attracted to James. And while she doesn't completely know him... well I can't say that. Lol. Someone asked if she was being hard on him. Possibly. But she doesn't know the real James. Which is what this chapter is. I'm thinking that if there are five chapters, like I thought, then three with be with them dancing... like every other chapter, dance, school, dance, school, dance, end! I'll see how this works.  
  
Don't forget to check my profile and read how my fics came to be! Every story has a paragraph... well most do. And then you'll be able to hear how I started them or what not. Okay... thanks for reviewing! I'm working on He Loved Me... I'll write it as soon as I can. I don't want to break it totally short, okay? The graduation is growing near and I really don't need all the stress, okay?! Sorry... but my parents don't understand that our other computer can't post and they give me limited time. Most of my posts are prewritten and copied off of a piece of paper. Bloody annoying.  
  
HI BLIZZ! (Lol had to say that...)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada thing.  
  
Proving Himself

* * *

The after effects of Lily Evans' words were ringing clearly in his ears. He had always thought that charming a girl with your looks would get you a girlfriend. And of course, why wouldn't he believe that? He's James Potter, for Merlin's sake! He's completely loved by every single girl that has ever walked through the Hogwarts thresholds. Except one.  
  
And of course, spite him she thinks he's a bloody moronic stalker, with a prat attitude and good looks. Well, at least she gave him that. Why would she dance like she did if she didn't find him the slightest bit of a turn off or a randy man? Remus had told him that he was going about it the wrong way. He was starting to believe. He was too damned proud to admit when he was wrong. But he admits it now. He was wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
He sits here in Transfigurations staring off obliviously into space. Lily turns around and spots him. But she doesn't roll her eyes. She doesn't glare. She doesn't smirk as though she's plotting something. She gives a small smile and turns away. Maybe she was thinking that she owed to be nice to him, having left him alone on the dance floor to dance with Sirius. He didn't really mind, because Sirius was never interesting in a girl for more than a few weeks at most. He's never been interesting in James' Flower before.  
  
The plain point was James wasn't going to change for Lily. Why would he? He is who he is, and... well, if that didn't work then he could settle for making a love potion. But in reality he wanted her to have general feelings. Genuine, not deceitful. He didn't want their kisses to be fake. Well... if they ever had any kisses, that is.  
  
Lily stares at her desk determinedly trying not to think of him. But she can't. He's staring at her. Like he always does. No matter what. He stares when she's got a cold, when she's embarrassed, when she's concentrating. Boys like James are so hard to understand. They throw mix signals.  
  
Just when she thinks James is just looking at her because he thinks she looks good, she turns around and sees him staring when she's stressed, her hair is a mess, and her eyes are bloodshot. He stares regardless of what she's doing. Physical attraction is one thing. But she's only ever seen people stare at other people that way. Her mum and dad used to stare at each other, watching each others every move; studying them even. That's when it hit her. Her parents stared because they were in love.  
  
Love! She shook her head to herself, that's ridiculous. James Potter doesn't know how to love. He's a prick... he doesn't care. He just... remembers her birthday every year. And buys her Christmas presents even when they had just gotten into a fight the previous day. He apologizes first every time and he sounds like he means it. Until he tries to be cool and grins to his friends like it was some kind of prank. Joke. Trick. Something of that effect!  
  
She could completely understand that James Potter was not perfect. Sure he looked like a God-amongst-men. But that's exactly what he wants her to think! She scolded herself. It's ridiculous. Insane. Preposterous. James cannot have the feelings he claims. Just because he asked her out every chance he gets... and he has for the last three years, definitely doesn't mean he likes her at all.  
  
She used to believe he liked her for the challenge. The fact that she wasn't attainable. That he wanted to conquer her. But her opinion changed. When he left the other girls alone, when he shot down every girl that asked him out, when he only wanted to dance with her...  
  
Dancing is one thing... but dating is another. She loves to be free... free to dance with who she pleases. But if she wants that freedom.... Why... Oh why, does she only ever dance with James?  
  
"All right, class. Go ahead."  
  
Neither James nor Lily seemed to be paying attention to Professor McGonagall who had just given them instructions to get working with their partners. Sirius had turned to James, but James was already off his seat, caring his bag with him over to Lily.  
  
"Can I work with you?" asked James.  
  
Lily looked up. "Um... sure... I mean... you brought your bag over so, I guess..."  
  
Her friends exchanged obvious looks and Sirius grinned at them. Lily was mentally smacking herself in the forehead. 'I am so obvious! So obvious!' she scolded to herself.  
  
"Lily? You there?"  
  
She looked up at James... he called her Lily. Sure, big deal. But yeah right! He had never called her that. Ever! Not even when they first met and were seemingly just plain strangers. Nothing is how it seems when it comes to Lily and James.  
  
"Sorry... just thinking..."  
  
"About what?" he asked innocently, a small smile playing upon his lips.  
  
"Nothing," she said far too quickly; James grinned as she blushed. "Um... what... what are we supposed to be doing?"  
  
She notice how James' eyes lit up in mischief. She smiled to herself. "Oh, I don't know."  
  
They both laughed a tiny laugh. "I wasn't paying attention either..."  
  
They both had light blushes playing across their usually pale cheeks and Professor McGonagall stopped at their table.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you're done flirting with Miss Evans—or shall I call her Mrs. Potter?—I'd like for the both of you to clean in the trophy room tonight. Together, without magic, and please refrain from killing each other—and kissing," she added before walking away.  
  
The class burst into laughter and even McGonagall laughed quietly to herself. Lily and James were blushing deep scarlet and Lily decided to regain her composure quickly.  
  
"Do you want try it first, Jam—Potter?" she asked quietly.  
  
James grinned spite the laughing class around them. And her calling him James was enough to make that detention worth the while.

* * *

They met at the bottom of the girl's staircase. James was beyond pleased when Lily had excepted to meet him there. In all honesty, she didn't know why she was doing this. It was James Potter, she reminded herself. The James Potter that got her in trouble because they were flirting in class...  
  
They? She thought to herself, 'That makes me feel quite guilty, really.' So they flirted... so what? The physical attraction was there, no doubt. Lucky for her she had round with James after detention, so she had that whole time to sort out her feelings. She couldn't possibly be crushing on him, could she? People don't develop crushes that fast—and even if they did, they obviously grow out of it right...  
  
She's trying to believe that. Trying.  
  
"Sorry about landing you in detention," said James, after about two minutes of walking.  
  
She smiled at the awkwardness in his voice. "I was just as guilty, I suppose..."  
  
"I know you don't like detention. Or being caught flirting. I remember in fourth year you were flirting with that sixth year, Amos Diggory, was he? And Professor Flitwick walked by. I could never forget how red you turned. I remember also, in fifth year—"  
  
"How do you know all this?" she asked, trying to suppress the admiration she was so obviously feeling.  
  
"I... I like you, you know." He had said it as though it were obvious. They reached the trophy room in silence and he scolded himself for being such a prat. He didn't need to change. She was already trying to make him. He added cockily. "You know what they say... good on the dance floor good in—"  
  
"You don't need a façade, you know." Lily spoke suddenly, and she didn't even know why she was saying it. It wasn't her place. She wasn't trying to change him or anything... but people misjudge her kindness sometimes. James—Potter was always one of those people. She was falling way too fast, she concluded... 'I mean... I'm not falling for him. He's just... a stupid... friend of mine...'  
  
He stared at her. "I'm just stating what I know, love," he grinned at her. "You going dancing on Saturday?"  
  
She breathed deeply. "Understand something. I never thought I'd be telling you this but," she spoke clearly. "I can't tell who you are. I'm not going to go out with you, when I don't even know who you are. Do you understand? You are the most confusing person ever! I can't even tell which side of you you really are! I don't know if you're that cocky dancer that I know... or that nice classmate that I saw today. I don't know which bloody side I'm falling for!"  
  
She covered her mouth instantly at the slip up. Regardless of if it were true, he was going to believe it now. But he showed no sign of hearing it. He looked deep in thought. He knew that he was a mixture of both when he wanted to be. Lily didn't know that... so is it that easy to say...?  
  
"Look," he said exhaling his breath, and starting to clean a trophy. "I'm neither because I'm both. Does that make sense? Okay, of course it doesn't. I care about you... but I still can't change. I am who I am; I've been this way since I got here. Because I know what I'm doing and I know what I want. For you I... I don't want to change myself, but I want to be what you want me to be."  
  
"You can't have it both ways," she said polishing a trophy rather roughly. "You're two different people already," she added almost jokingly.  
  
"Can't we at least try to be friends...?"  
  
"Do you understand anything I just said? I don't know who you are. I don't know which is a façade. I don't know what I'm seeing. I don't know what to fall for," it didn't matter to her anymore, as she spoke, she realized that she didn't care that he knew she was attracted to him. Her dancing would tell him that much already... Yeah... but boys can be daft sometimes...  
  
"I'm both Lily. I'm the captain of smart comments, okay? I liked to be noticed and I can't stop that. I know—"  
  
"I never said you have to—"  
  
"But in fifth year—"  
  
"In fifth year you were a jerk. I told you I hated how you stole the Snitch from the school and how you picked on defenseless people!"  
  
"Are you telling me Snape doesn't deserve it? I mean... sure all that's really bad, I know. But honestly? Snape... after all he said? After he called you a M—m—a you know what!"  
  
Lily stared. "I appreciate you telling me that you care what people say. But unlike you, other people's opinions don't matter to me. I don't care if people notice me... or if they care at all!"  
  
"And I do... is that why you don't like me?!"  
  
"I never said I didn't like you!"  
  
"So you do like me?" he clarified. "Like enough to date, like me?"  
  
"Like enough to put up with this, be your friend... and maybe give you a chance."  
  
"So would you like to go dancing with me on Saturday... just as friends?" he added hastily.  
  
Lily looked up. "Meet there... or walk there together?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," he said... "I guess walk together so... our friends don't... I don't know." He laughed. "I had a good reason why we should... but I forgot it."  
  
Lily laughed as he blushed sheepishly. Now this is the James she could like. When he had a soft caring voice that lifted her to laugh. She could find herself falling for that part of him. And she was... 


	3. Friends Don't Dance Like This

Chapter 3: Friends Don't Dance Like This  
  
A/N: Wow. This story is so much fun to write! Maybe it'll be more than five chapters. Who knows? I'm having loads of fun! Lol, thanks for reviewing! Keep doing it!  
  
Disclaimer: Muahaha... I like Spider Man. And I don't own this.  
  
Friends Don't Dance Like This

* * *

Lily threw her clothing around the dormitory rushing to find what she wanted to wear. In all reality she was subconsciously wanting to look good for James. Detention had gone great with him. They talked about a load of different things; and every once in a while James would add a snide remark on the side. And strangely enough, she found that she really didn't care.  
  
God forbid Lily Evans think James Potter to be something other than an arrogant prat. She found herself, more times then not, laughing at his side comments. And, now, as the after effects she found herself caring about what he thinks. They had spent their rounds talking about their past years at Hogwarts. Lily found out that James knew of pretty much all the stories she wanted to tell him. She was slightly disappointed that he predicted the end of almost every story.  
  
"James is down stairs."  
  
"Looking pretty damn good."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two. You act like he's my date or something—"  
  
"Remus doesn't bring me flowers," countered Dorcas.  
  
Lily brushed her hair and sighed. "He asked me to go as his friend. You guys will be there."  
  
"Yeah, but we're not even going until later! We've got to sneak out the way we always sneak out."  
  
"It's not that hard to sneak out of Hogwarts—"  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're bloody Head Girl," said Amelia loudly.  
  
Lily laughed. "You got a good snog with that bloke. What was his name?"  
  
Amelia blushed. "Fabian Prewett. Twenty of course—but gorgeously a good kisser!"  
  
"You won't be seventeen forever you know?" laughed Dorcas from her bed side.  
  
"Yeah, but he's still gets older when I do! He left school three years ago!"  
  
"Cry about it," laughed Lily, straightening her bell-bottoms; smoothing out the curves and wrinkles that had formed when she didn't her hair and light make-up.  
  
"I don't know why you wear make-up, Lil. You're bloody hot without it. Ask James," said Amelia, receiving a laugh from Dorcas, who was flipping through a magazine on her bed.  
  
Lily sighed. "I'll see you girls at the Pip."  
  
They said their goodbyes as Lily walked down the stairs thinking, 'What have I gotten myself into?' But as James lead her throughout the halls of Hogwarts, eventually reaching the grounds, she had forgotten her feelings of insecurity.  
  
The Pip was the same as ever. Lily was laughing at a joke James had told when they entered it and sat down at their normal table. Their regular waitress sent them a cheery smile as she retrieved their drinks.  
  
"Should we talk for a while or dance?"  
  
Lily sipped her drink. "We'll never get to talk once our friends arrive."  
  
"I knew I liked you for a reason."  
  
He grinned but it flickered as she looked away blushing. His comment had effected her and she wondered why. They were sitting on opposing sides of the table, but during the time period of a half an hour they were deep into conversation and James was itching his arms around her waist; subconsciously, (at least that's what Lily thinks) they had moved closer together.  
  
"Oy, Lily!"  
  
The young couple looked up to see Amos Diggory, a drink in one hand and the other was in his pockets.  
  
"Hey Amos!" she yelled over the loud music. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dancing!"  
  
Lily laughed and Amos smiled. "You two aren't dating are you?"  
  
"Just friends!" she said back loudly.  
  
"Can I borrow her for a dance?" he asked James.  
  
James was about to answer when Lily cut in. Amos had always been really nice, funny, and cute but in all honestly, the time they spent as a couple was all but fun. She hated to be rude but, she quickly stated—  
  
"Actually, James and I were just talking about dancing to this song!"  
  
"Oh," he said sipping his drink. "I'll see if you're available later. Right?"  
  
"Sure thing!" she smiled, and as soon as he left she downed her drink and led James towards the dance floor; taking his hand in hers.  
  
When they danced to the song, neither mind was on the music that they each commented was a good song. Nor was it on their dancing skills; which they complimented each other on. It was solely on their dance partner. Each was trying to sort out the same thing: Lily's feelings.  
  
_She actually ditched her exboyfriend for me. What could that possibly mean? She must be falling for my ruggedly handsome looks. Hell, my thoughts are even cocky._ _It couldn't possibly mean something, could it? Man, we're dancing to a slow song. Something must be going on._

** James is probably wondering why I'm resting my head on his shoulder this way. Why my breath is caught, and why I'm twisting his hair in my fingers. I admit, that I too am wondering why I said no to Amos. Maye I didn't want to be in his arms again. Maybe I wanted someone else.**

The thought crossed over both James' mind, and Lily's. But unlike Lily, James as having quite a time trying to believe it. The song quickly changed to an up beat song and Lily and James dropped their hold. She closed her eyes, trying to get back into dancing. But her mind was on nothing else but James.

Three dances and four drinks later they were back on the floor and Lily was back to pressing against him in an arousing fashion. When he leaned forward she leaned back. The patern continued for a while as they danced, scarcly aware that their friends were watching amused at their table.

"Are they dating or just shagging?" Sirius asked the two girls.

"Neither," they said sharply.

"I think Lily has a crush though," Remus stated. Dorcas nodded in agreement and Amelia shrugged, looking around for Fabian.

"Want to bet when they get together?" asked Sirius.

Everyone's eyes averted to Lily and James. James held his arms around Lily as she rubbed her hands down his muscular body, moving towards the floor only to be brought back up by James.

"Friends don't dance like this," Lily panted leaning back as James leaned forward.

After the second time of him dipping her low he leaned down and pulled her lips to his. It wasn't a mind blowing kiss. It wasn't a kiss that made either stomach jump. It wasn't a loving kiss. A kiss is a kiss, Lily had always thought. This one was different, though. How different? She didn't really know. And she couldn't really tell.

All she knew was when James pulled away, she pulled him back into a kiss. Each of the friends looked away at this sight. When Lily and James broke apart they stared at each other awkwardly. And to save them all the embarrassment, it seemed as though the D.J. decided to play a slow song.

Their minds were racing as they held each other close. Lily hid her blush.

"Can we be more than friends?" he whispered in her ear.

She whispered clearly back, "We already are."


	4. Music At Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Music At Hogwarts  
  
A/N: This fic was inspired by an old song, "How Can We Be Lovers If We Can't Be Friends?" It's by Michael Bolton. And I thought it fit our favourite couple really well! Thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Music At Hogwarts

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning because of a moan somewhere underneath her. Opening her eyes groggily she noticed that this was a common room; but it was the Head's common room. Looking down she saw that James was breathing softly. She smiled as she saw him, but got off holding her head. She must be having a hangover. She's never had one before.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!"  
  
"Hi James," she replied, sitting down on the arm chair next to the couch. "What did we do last night?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"You were good," he replied.  
  
She rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't true. First off, James and Lily both had their shirts off, and James' belt was on the floor. She leaned down to put hers on and when she turned quickly back towards the chair she was kissed by James.  
  
"You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked quietly, laughing.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I've never drank that much before! So what happened?"  
  
Normally, James would have lied and told her something she would get upset with. But he reminded himself that he was finally on good terms with Lily Evans and he didn't want to ruin that.  
  
"We were snogging... and right as I went to unbutton my pants, I saw you throw up on the floor... the next thing I knew was that you were passed out! So I cleaned the floor, and held you while you slept."  
  
Lily smiled thoughtfully. "We'll pretend this never happened, shall we?"  
  
"So... will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"And I was getting the vibe that maybe I could dance one more time at the Pip as a single girl."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked standing up.  
  
Lily smiled thoughtfully. "You know I only dance with you, James! So what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is, if you just want to go dancing with me, why can't I call you my girlfriend!?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Let me be single for a week, will you? What does one week matter?"  
  
"Lily... You know what's going on outside these walls! You know better than I do what it's like being at risk of being killed. I want to spend a load of time with you. I want to hold you as close as I can because I love you!"  
  
James scolded himself for being so open and honest with her. Girls like their men confident and sure of what they want to do. No questions asked, he'd think about what he'd want to do, and then he'd do it. That's what he had always believed. That it was okay to go without someone's consent. And in all honesty, he never needed the consent of his girlfriends in the past; they never lasted that long.  
  
Lily on the other hand was dumb struck. He just told her he loved her. And she completely didn't believe him. And of course, nobody can blame her. Over the past couple weeks they had gotten closer. It's not like James was the most honest guy in the bunch. But she sighed because part of her believes that he had meant it, and she understood completely that they were all in danger.  
  
"James..."  
  
"I was lying... you know me—"  
  
Lily shook her head. "How long is it going to take you to understand that I don't care how manly you act? I don't care if you're worried about me... I'm not going to think you weak. I'll like you more."  
  
"You will?" he clarified.  
  
"Of course I will, cutie." She stepped closer, pulling him into an assuring hug.  
  
"So you admit that I'm a good kisser?" he asked loudly.  
  
"I've never kissed you before," laughed Lily, walking towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Excuse me?!" James called following her out. He couldn't see the amusement on her face. He thought she was serious.  
  
Turning around she said. "I don't know who you think you are, Potter. But I don't like you, okay?!"  
  
James stared at her as she walked down the corridor and out of sight. He sat there running the words through his head. He couldn't understand what had gotten wrong. He knows he's not a bad kisser. As soon he turned the corner to follow her to out of the corridor he felt her pull him into a kiss that he pulled away grinning from.  
  
"You're so easy to trick, you know?" she asked laughing.  
  
"So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She linked hands with him as they continued walking. When their friends asked what had happened the night before they replied with 'nothing.' They were continuously asked what had happened and Sirius had made up his own theories. By the end of the week the two were known widely as a couple.  
  
The Thursday of that week was the second Gryffindor Quidditch match of the year. Lily walked onto the pitch receiving glares from the girls and attitudes from the boys. As the match went on James flew extremely quickly around the pitch. The sky showed sign of storming and by the time the Snitch was in sight the who the pitch was muddy and the sky was no longer showing signs of rain, it was pounding extremely hard. James flew down to the ground receiving congratulations from the whole of Gryffindor.  
  
Lily decided to stay out in the rain for a while. James took a quick shower, ready to go join the party that was waiting for him. Lily's friends took the hint that she wanted to spend time with James but Lily rolled her eyes and walked around the pitch letting the rain fall around her. James walked out with his Quidditch bag and broomstick in his hand. He dropped it at the door when he saw Lily was still not in the castle. He ran out to join her and called her when she saw him she smiled walking towards him.  
  
"Good game."  
  
"Why aren't you upstairs? You could get sick you know." He kissed her as she smiled at him.  
  
"Let's dance in the rain."  
  
"You'll get sick—"  
  
She wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him around the pitch. "Dance will me."  
  
"Okay," he said softly, following her around.  
  
She rested her head on him has they spun around the pitch. After a few minutes they were both completely soaked and she ended up pulling him around laughing and smiling with him.  
  
"You're a great guy, you know. You don't need to impress me."  
  
"I know," he replied, following her up towards the castle. "But it's only natural that I do."  
  
"If you say so," she laughed, entering the common room where everyone cheered. James waved at them, pulling Lily towards the middle of the room. Someone had brought a radio that was able to work at Hogwarts and they were blaring music.  
  
And even though nobody liked the thought of James and Lily together, both of them being the best looking of their year, they didn't seem to mind. And after a while the load of girls smiled fondly at Lily's blush. Instead of sneering at her for receiving James' attention they were smiling and whispering about how cute they looked together.  
  
The boys were also getting over the fact that Lily was happy and James would always be there to make her happy. It seemed as though she was the only one who didn't completely understand how much he had been smitten with her, previous to now at least.  
  
She knows she's not in love with him yet. A couple weeks can't cause that strong of an emotion but she's knows she's captivated with him. She knows that whatever gets shot their way she'll be able to make it through. Because out of all the girls that danced around her he had chosen her. Out of the lot of people he could have danced with, he danced every dance with her.  
  
She danced every dance with him. And always would.

* * *

A/N: I could end it there... or add another chapter. Because this seemed to be fitting. Next chapter would be in the future. They'd be out of Hogwarts. So let me know what you think.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


End file.
